You Found Me
by shu-chan77901
Summary: Ed has returned him and his brother back to normal, but he's feeling left out because everyone's finding love except for him. Is there anyone out there who feels for him? Can anyone save him from self pity? Fro Kumi Seguchi. eventual RoyEd. Please R&R. No
1. Chapter 1

**-You found me-**

**-Shu-Chan-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, nor will I ever.**

**A/N: To start things off I'd like to dedicate this to a good friend of mine. Thanks Kumi Seguchi for being a good friend. Hope you like it.**

**Please R&R. No flames, once again, they make me cry.**

**-Chapter 1-**

**-No one-**

**-Ed-**

**The sun began to fade away behind the horizon as I sat on the uncomfortable seat in the train. Al had been gone a while now. I didn't think much of it at first, until I got bored. **

**I was hoping that maybe he'd like to play a card game with me, or at least sit and talk. After a while of silent musings, I got fed up with waiting, and went to search out my brother. **

**How hard could it be to track him down anyway? I mean he's a seven foot robot for Christ's sake. (I couldn't remember if Al was six or seven feet?) **

**I crossed car after car looking for him, but he just didn't seem to be anywhere. I was about to cross yet another car when someone grabbed me by the collar of my red jacket. **

**"Where do you think you're going shrimp?" someone asked sending me off the deep end. "Who are you calling so small that you have to look through a microscope just to see me?" I fumed as I tried to jump the man.**

**Yet again, someone grabbed me by the collar, this time half choking me. "What is it with you people and trying to choke me?" I yelled as I turned around to see who it was this time. **

**"It's not nice to try and beat people up." Al stated as he shook his head. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you." I asked as I glared at him. **

**"I was busy." he replied with a small smile. It had been about three months since I'd fixed our bodies.**

**"Sorry, Nii-San." Al stated as he bowed his head. "I'm just glad that we get to go home for a little while. I'm sure Winry will be glad to see us." "Yeah Al, you're probably right." **

**We went back to our seat. I'd hoped that Al would have something interesting, but he didn't. So this awkward silence befell us. The tension was so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife. **

**So much was running through my head. Pride, that was a word that stung in my soul. I hated that word with all of my heart. Al was staring out the window. I fulfilled my promise to him. **

**He was human again, and he'd adjusted just fine. He was still as kind as ever though. It was obvious that he was in love with Winry, and she was in love with him too. **

**I sighed as I leaned my forehead against the window. Who was left to love me? That left no one for me. Was I to be alone for the rest of my life? Was I still atoning for our sins? **

**A/N: Here's the first chapter. This is going to be an eventual Roy/Ed fic, so if you don't like don't read. If you do like it please R&R... **


	2. Chapter 2 those who are fighting

**-You Found Me-**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R.**

**-Chapter 2-**

**-Those who are fighting-**

"**You can't have great victories without great battles."**

**It was dark outside of the train. The train ride was over a day's ride. Al was fast asleep on the uncomfortable train seat. I hated the fact that there was no beds. **

**Al looked so peaceful. I bet that he was dreaming of Winry. They made a cute couple. Again the thoughts of me being alone came crawling back to my mind.**

**I stared out the window with my chin propped up on my hand to await our arrival...**

**-Roy-**

**I paced the room frantically. They were gone...more like he was gone. Ed...that boy had been on my mind for the past...ever since I first met him. Now he was gone, and would be gone for a good long while...more like a week. **

**What was I going to do? Right before they'd left I promised myself that I would confess to him. I'd planned on telling him how I felt, and now I had to wait a whole week. This was going to eat me up.**

**Then there was a knock on my door. "Enter." I called out as I forced myself to sit down. Riza entered the room and saluted to me like usual. **

**"You look so down." she stated as I turned my gaze away from her. "What is it you want?" "Well, you told me that you were going to confess to Ed, so what are you doing sitting here?" **

**-Ed-**

**"Good morning Nii-San, we're here." Al poked my cheek. "Nii-San, are you alive?" I opened my eyes. "Of course I am. What do you think?" **

**"We're here." Just then the train came to a complete stop, and I fell to the floor from the sudden jolt. I looked out the window to see Winry standing out there wearing a sun dress and a straw hat. **

**"She looks beautiful." Al stated as he grabbed his bag and began to make his way off the train. "Too beautiful..." I whispered under my breath. She was the last thing that I wanted to think about. It was just too painful.**

**"Welcome home boys!" she called as we climbed off the train. "Good to be back." I replied as Al went up and hugged her. I just stayed behind as they did so.**

**It was good to have Al back. Winry should do just fine with him. "Come on, aunt (Her name escapes me for the moment...sorry) is cooking us a good dinner tonight." **

**She grabbed both our writs and began to drag us to her house. **

**"Thanks for having us over." Al stated as we ate dinner that night. "Yeah thanks." I added between bites of food. **

**"You boys are always welcome here." Winry stated as her aunt (Still can't remember her name.) got ready to go somewhere. "Now kids, I've got to go to the store. Will you be fine here by yourself?"  
**

**"Yeah." Winry replied as she rolled her eyes. "Good then, I'll be back later." With that she left Winry, Al, and myself alone. **

**After Winry and Al ate they went out to sit on the porch, while I decided to stay inside. I had a feeling that Al was going to ask her out.**

**"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Al asked with nervousness in his voice. **

**I crossed my fingers praying that she said yes. "I'd love to Al." she replied as I let out the breath that I didn't know I'd been holding in. "Way to go Al." **

**They decided to go out that same night, and I stood out on the porch. So much was going through my mind. **

**Aunt P, (I remembered her name started with a P) came out to where I was. "What's on your mind boy?" she asked as she came up to me. **

**"Nothing." I replied not bothering to look at her. "I know you better than that. Somethings wrong." Everything was silent for a good long while. **

**"You feel that everyone but you is finding happiness?" she stated. Man she was good. Without another word, my emotions took control, and I took off running to the only place I knew that I could find refuge...**

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. Next chapter, Roy decides what to do...please R&R if you want me to continue. **

**Shu-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3 To be loved

**-You found me-**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was I'd have been a millionaire by now...--**

**A/N: Well, I've been slightly busy now, and didn't update yesterday. Sorry guys. Hope you enjoy the third chapter. Don't forget to review.**

**-Chapter 3-**

**-What it must feel like to be loved-**

**-Roy- **

**Once I arrived at their hometown I quietly snuck to the place where I'd been told they lived. The Rockbell's, that was a name I'd wished never to hear, but I had to deal with it to be with the one that I loved. **

**I peered into the window. Mrs. Rockbell was working on new AutoMail. I bet they'd lost a lot of business when Ed got his body back. **

**Ed was no where to be found. I couldn't see either of the boys, so I knocked on the door. The tiny woman answered the door with that same indifferent look on her face. **

**"Hello, is Ed around?" I asked with just as much as indifference as the old woman herself. "No, he took off a little while ago." "Where did he go?" I asked as she let me into her house. **

**"To visit his mother." she replied as I felt that same pang of pain I'd felt the first time I'd seen him. **

**"And why are you here to see Ed?" "I...Um..." the words just wouldn't come to me then. "Maybe you'll be the one to find him. He's feeling a little lost at the moment." **

**Mrs. Rockbell looked like she had a lot of life experiences. "Where's the cemetery?" "Down the road and over that hill." she replied pointing out the window. Just a few minutes later I took off running towards the cemetery.**

**-Ed-**

**I stared at the grave as clouds began to form over head. My hands were shoved deep into my pockets as thoughts and memories flooded through my mind. **

**"You're lucky Al." I whispered to no one in particular. I wondered what it'd be like to be loved. "I've found you." a voice said from behind me. It was a voice I knew all to well...**

**TBC **

**Well, here it is. The third chapter of my story. Sorry it's so short. I didn't have a lot of time to spend on this chapter. Hope you liked it. Please Read and review. **


	4. Chapter 4 the searching

**-You found me-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA just so I don't get sued. --**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter. I'm not really sure how many more chapters I'll write since I haven't had a lot of reviews on this one. If you want me to continued review. If not oh well. Once again this is dedicated to my good friend. Kumi Seguchi. Thanks for everything. Please R&R. If you've got any ideas you'd like to share please do so...**

**-Chapter 4-**

**-The searching-**

**-Ed-**

**"I've found you." a voice from behind me said. It was a voice I knew all to well. Slowly, ever so slowly, I turned around, and I swear all the blood drained from my face.**

**"You...what are you doing here?" I squeaked praying that it was just my tired my playing tricks on me. "Can't a guy come visit a friend?" Roy asked with a strange gleam in his eyes. I wasn't too sure if I liked it or not. **

**There was something different about him. "Are you okay?" I asked gulping nervously. "I'm fine." he replied as he glanced at the grave. **

**"How long has it been?" he was staring at the grave too. "A long time." I replied as I looked away. **

**"Ed, I have something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now." Roy stated with his eyes still glued to the grave. That caught my attention. Maybe he was going to apologize for calling me all those names before we'd left. **

**"What is it?" a hint of curiosity evident in my voice. "I love you." My heart stopped. "W-what?" I asked as though I hadn't heard him correctly. "I love you." he replied as he brought his lips down upon mine. **

**This wasn't happening. I pushed him away and took off running. I couldn't handle this. It was all happening too fast. "Ed, wait up!" Roy called after me. "I just need some time to think!" I screamed back as his form disappeared in the distance. **

**-Roy-**

**I stared at the only one I'd ever loved as he disappeared into the distance. Nothing else mattered but getting him to tell me what he felt for me. Even if it meant getting my heart broken.**

**At least then I would know. I stood there until Ed was out of sight before returning to Mrs. Rockbell's house. **

**"So how did it go?" she asked standing over the sink. "He took off running again." I replied. "I'll tell you this once and only once. That boy is having a tough time because it seems that everyone around him is finding love but him. He doesn't believe that there's anyone out there. I suppose if you want his heart you're going to have to show that you care for him." **

**I stared out the window for a few minutes. "And how am I suppose to do that?" "Your a smart person. You can think of something." Sometimes I really hated people like that. **

**-Ed-**

**By the time I stopped running it had started to rain. Why did I have a feeling that it was going to rain. **

**I took cover under some oak trees near the river. With my knees drawn up to my chest, I stared blankly at the falling rain. Occasional raindrops would fall onto me, but I didn't care. **

**I had a lot on my mind. What was I going to do. Deep down I knew I'd felt something for Roy, but was I really going to admit it to him as he'd done to me. **

**Was I really going to give up everything? I just couldn't give up everything no matter how much I wanted to. I guess I had a lot of self-searching to do. Where to start though.**

**TBC...**

**A/N: well I'm finished with this chapter. Wipes brow with the back of her hand. I'm tired. That's the fastest I've ever written a chapter. You can thank Animegirl999 for getting me to update today. I wasn't planning on it till she wrote to me...**


	5. Chapter 5 the found

**-You found me-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

**A/N: here's the next and last chapter of FMA. I hope you enjoyed it. Keep an eye for more of my stories. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.**

Thanks again to Kumi Seguchi for being a wonderful friend.

**-Chapter 5-**

**-The found-**

**-Roy-**

**I decided to go on a walk hoping beyond any hope that I might find Ed. It was now only slightly drizzling and the sun had even decided to show itself. **

**The sound of a river could be heard not far from where I was. So I decided to go down there. I had this feeling that Ed would be there. **

**The scenery was beautiful around here. Why Ed and Al would want to leave such a place was beyond me, but at the moment I didn't care. **

**This big oak tree caught my eye as I continued to walk. It was beautiful, and under it sat the person that I'd been looking for.**

**-Ed-**

**Tears spilled from my eyes as I sat there. So I loved him...that was so wrong. He's a guy. "You can't help who you fall in love with." Mom's words echoed through my mind. **

**She always use to say that when she'd talk about Dad. But what about me? Where I was I going to be in three years or so? **

**I buried my face in my hands. This was all just too much. "Just tell him how you feel. He's already told you." my little shoulder angle whispered as he appeared on my shoulder. "You'll never know what will happen until you try." **

**I glanced at my shoulder. "You're right. I'm not scared anymore. I'll live for today from now on." I stated in a more confident manner as I stood up.**

**That's when I saw him, and fell back onto my butt. Who was I kidding myself? **

**He was coming over to me. If I'd ever wanted to disappear right now would have been the perfect time for me to learn. **

**"Ed!" he called out as he walked over to me, and before I knew it he was standing in front of me. "Hello Ed." he smiled a caring smile. **

**"Roy, I love you, but..." I blurted out as I stared at him in a dumbfounded state. My mouth had betrayed me. "But what?" he asked as a gleam of fear shone through his eyes.**

**"But I'm scared..." I whispered a little embarrassed of myself. "You don't have to be afraid anymore Ed, I'll always be here to protect you. I've found you now, and I'll find you again every time you get lost." **

**Everything became silent for a little while. "Ed, I want to spend forever with you." With that said I jumped into his arms willingly. **

**He was the last person I'd ever thought I'd find a happy ending with. **

**-Roy-**

**I smiled as my chibi cuddled in my arms. I'd got what I'd came here for, and that was all I would ever ask for. **

**His face held a light blush as we watched the sun fad away into the evening horizon. **

**It was the perfect ending to the perfect day. "Roy, I love you." Ed whispered as he looked up at me with his golden eyes. **

**"I love you too." I replied as I looked down at him. "I think it's time we head back." I helped him up to his feet. **

**"My sweet little Ed." I couldn't help myself. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU HAVE TO USE A MAGNIFYING GLASS JUST TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T STEP ON ME?" I guess somethings would never change between us...**

**The end...**

**A/N: Here's the happy ending that you've all been waiting for. Hope you liked it. Keep a look out for more. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.**

**Shu-Chan**


End file.
